Mi Divino Tormento
by katherineSN
Summary: Caroline está despechada, así que decide usar a cierto rubio; desde la primera vez que lo vio, supo que si sucumbía, sería voltátil su encuento. Él la ama con locura, sin embargo ¿podrá perdonarla al conocer sus verdaderos motivos para acercarse? KLAROLINE! (ya me cansé de las vueltas que da la serie con esto, así que escribí sobre ello) Contiene Lemmons :)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

El pincel se movía frenéticamente sobre el lienzo; mi mano ya escocía por la fuerza que imprimía en los movimientos desde hace horas. El sudor que rodeaba mis ojos era una bendición, esta era la única manera de que ella me perteneciera.

Su cabello de suaves ondas doradas, ojos como la calma noche, su potente luz, esencia y la risa similar al canto de los ángeles en sus delgados labios se repetían constantemente en mi cabeza.

¡Oh, Caroline! ¿Qué me has hecho? Tu continuo rechazo dejó de ser tomado como un reto para convertirse en un hondo pesar en mi alma. Qué grácil al danzar, tan segura. Todavía recuerdo vívidamente nuestro primer baile juntos; ese día la suerte estuvo de mi lado durante la fiesta de mi madre.

Su mirada me escrutaba en el retrato. Tenía cientos de reproducciones de ella en distintos enfoques: cuerpo entero, su expresión al reír, el sol que volvía tenuemente rojizo su reflejo…

Precisamente hoy en la noche era la cena de aniversario de mi hermano con Katherine, y lo único que llenaba de dicha mi corazón era saber que aquella rubia también asistiría, aunque la contemplaría a prudente distancia para evitar su incomodidad.

Tal pensamiento me hizo guardar con presteza las pinturas e implementos. Manos, brazos y cara se encontraban manchados por completo a causa de mi emoción con el arte, y ni que decir de la ropa. Me fijé en el sol terminando de ocultarse a la lejanía, anunciándome que ya era tiempo de comenzar a alistarme.

Tras bañarme y afeitarme, busqué en mi guardarropa algo adecuado para la ocasión, luego me encaminé hasta la casa de los festejados.

La parte delantera estaba decorada con diminutas farolas, dándole un aspecto encantado. La sobria construcción de mármol y madera se erguía ante mí en toda su majestuosidad; toqué la puerta, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos debido al frío.

Kath me recibió sonriendo junto a una copa de vino en su delgada mano.

-Bienvenido, Nick - saludó depositando besos en cada mejilla, costumbre que le quedó al pasar un tiempo en Italia. Sus ojos brillaban por el nerviosismo – Adelante.

-¡Hermano! – saludaron a coro Bekah y Elijah apenas crucé el umbral, los abracé al igual que a mi futura cuñada.

-Gracias por invitarme – dije – es muy importante para mí que tras tantas disputas aún me reciban - añadí con sentimiento.

Bekah bajó la cabeza y posteriormente hizo un ademan con la mano restándole relevancia al asunto. Mi hermano me palmeó el hombro y Katherine sólo negó, escondiendo cierta ternura por mi comentario.

El timbre sonó en ese preciso momento, tras abrir los anfitriones, entraron Elena llevada del brazo por Damon, Matt, quien era el novio de mi hermana, y por último, Stefan y Caroline con actitud confidente.

Fui por un trago, evitando saludar.

Nuevamente la hallaba con el menor Salvatore ¡Y pensar que al principio me simpatizaba! Mi vaso de whiskey no duró lo suficiente, así que tuve que regresar al salón.

Caroline lucía exquisita: usaba un vestido a media pierna, azul con diminutos detalles en plateado, además de llevar el cabello recogido, resaltando su elegante garganta, haciéndome imaginar cómo se sentiría repartir un húmedo camino de besos a lo largo de él. Se me secó la boca.

Para mi sorpresa, ella me miró fijamente y abrió levemente los labios; me observó de arriba a bajo, contemplando los primeros botones abiertos de mi camisa, sonriendo apreciativamente. Sentí el pecho caliente, sonrojándome.

El resto de los invitados me saludó amablemente, felicité a Elena por su retoño que crecía en su vientre, a lo cual ambos comenzaron a contarme con enorme alegría sus planes para la reorganización del hogar.

Cenamos pollo con vegetales salteados, especialidad de mi nuera. La noche se desenvolvió amenamente: risas, brindis por los prometidos y buenos deseos por parte de cada uno llenaban la estancia; sin embargo, no me pasó desapercibido que la hermosa Forbes me veía de reojo, para después beber vino, retándome al bajar la copa.

En medio del postre, un pie desnudo y fresco chocó con mi pierna, ella estaba justamente sentada frente a mí. Se disculpó en voz baja, mas atisbé una risita mientras delicadamente volteaba el rostro ¿Caroline Forbes me coqueteaba? El alcohol hacía efecto, sin duda: ya imaginaba cosas.

-Deberías ir pronto a Nueva Orleans con nosotros, Klaus – invitó Matt – El aire del lugar, conjuntamente con sus habitantes repletos de secretos te darán mucho material para tus obras.

Me atraganté, poniéndose húmedos mis ojos al faltarme el aire. Rebe me ayudó, igual que Caroline, dándome agua y golpecitos en la espalda.

-Tal vez – contesté evasivamente, tras beber el líquido y calmarme. Le había dicho más de una vez que no me gustaba que hablaran de mis pinturas frente a cierta mujer.

-Vamos, Nick. Te hará bien cambiar de ambiente – me animó su pareja.

-¿Qué clase de obra haces? – inquirió directamente el motivo de mis fantasías, con expresión curiosa.

-Nada – mascullé, apartando la vista.

-¡Qué tímido eres! Pinta preciosos cuadros – indicó Kath – en nuestra alcoba incluso está uno de sus trabajos: Elijah y yo mirándonos durante una hermosa tarde de verano – suspiró, risueña.

Evité responder. Me metían en terreno peligroso; ella no debía enterarse de hasta qué punto llegaba mi obsesión.

-Me parece algo brillante – contestó la rubia – No tienes porqué avergonzarte.

Kath me guiñó un ojo en expresión cómplice. Suprimí en bufido.

Asentí con la cabeza en su dirección, sin saber que decir. Esperé un tiempo prudente para escabullirme hacia el baño.

Una vez dentro, enjuagué mi cara con agua, mitigando el sofoco. Me miré en el espejo, comprobando mi respiración agitada. ¿Por qué tan repentino interés de Caroline hacia mi persona? No lo entendía: cada vez que le insinuaba mi profunda devoción, ella se alejaba y buscaba a su novio Tyler.

Sonreí un poco, al menos desde hace meses él se hallaba en Seattle, por lo que imaginaba que la relación era menos fuerte.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

-Ocupado – indiqué, cerrando los ojos.

-Ya lo sé.

Inmediatamente me volví. Era ella e irrumpió en el baño, para cerrar la puerta, dejándola a su espalda, bloqueando cualquier intento de escape.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – balbuceé, atónito.

Con paso lento, pero medido se dirigió hacia mí, dándome un buen vistazo de sus torneadas piernas al andar.

-Quiero disfrutar de tu compañía – dijo pestañeando juguetonamente - ese traje que llevas pide a gritos ser desabotonado lentamente.

Agrandé los ojos. Sus pupilas eclipsaban casi en su totalidad el iris azul.

-Es gracioso que te pongas tan nervioso – comentó, divertida.

Carraspeé.

-Te equivocas – contesté en voz baja, escondiendo mi turbación. Se aproximó.

-Entonces, te encantará que juguemos un rato – susurró en mi oído, produciéndome escalofríos.

Levemente me aparté para mirar sus labios. Mis manos ansiaban poder tocarla finalmente, degustarse con la textura de sus cuerpo, sintiéndolo por primera vez sin que fuese un simple sueño.

-Si es una broma, para ya – bramé angustiado, sería muy cruel de su parte que todo fuese una provocación sin fundamento – Sino fuerza alguna en el cielo o la tierra me impedirá reclamarte para mí, en cuerpo y alma.

-Hazlo ya – dijo autoritariamente.

No aguanté más, así que ataqué su boca, dejando escapar mi frenesí por ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

**ADVERTENCIA: **Si eres menor de 18 años, abstente de leer, contiene lemmon.

**Caroline POV**

Hoy me vestí con mayor esmero que de costumbre; sabía que era la que imponía tendencias en el pueblo, pero esta noche debía estar deslumbrante: me lanzaría tras Klaus sin importar las consecuencias.

Precioso rubio, tan apetecible… no tienes idea de lo que te esperaba. Desde hace meses era muy notorio que babeaba por mí, siempre intentando impresionarme con su sofisticación, así que era el candidato perfecto para darle celos a Tyler, haciéndolo escarmentar por engañarme con una fulana a pocas semanas de irse de Mistic Falls.

¡Era increíble! Estúpido, me las pagaría: nadie humillaba a Caroline Forbes.

Al llegar a la mansión de los tórtolos, Elijah y Katherine, tan acaramelados que daban nauseas, noté con satisfacción los celos en mi futura presa por acudir con un Salvatore.

Fase uno: comprobación de efectos, LOGRADA.

El resto de la cena le coqueteé, lo miré lascivamente e incluso toqué su pierna, pero él parecía conmocionado, por lo que intuí que tendría que acecharlo a solas apenas se alejara de los otros. La oportunidad se presentó rápidamente, fue al baño, entonces entré sin muchos rodeos, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

_Veamos de qué estás hecho, Klaus_, pensé.

Llevaba una camisa blanca, impoluta, con los primeros tres botones abiertos, pantalón negro Armani y zapatos bien pulidos. Me acerqué con deseo ¿Cómos ería sentirlo dentro? La anticipación provocó palpitaciones en mi centro.

Le insinué mi objetivo, a lo cuales e puso realmente nervioso, temblaba incluso, mientras me contemplaba sin poder creerlo. Adoraba ser mujer, poseer el poder de la seducción, de poder manejar al otro género a mi antojo, una simple falda los hacía delirar, sólo que sospechaba que en este caso no era sólo sexo lo que quería mi acompañante, sino algo real, empalagoso.

Esperaba que si estaba en lo cierto, jamás me lo dijera en voz alta, sino tendría que correr. Detestaba el sentimentalismo.

-Si es una broma, para ya – dijo sofocado - Sino fuerza alguna en el cielo o la tierra me impedirá reclamarte para mí, en cuerpo y alma.

-Hazlo ya – lo reté.

Me besó con verdadera hambre, gemí involuntariamente; finalmente probaba aquellos gruesos labios que me hacían pensar cosas indecentes en las noches. ¡Eran tan suaves! Y su sabor era una mezcla de menta y su esencia característica, se me erizó el vello de la piel.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, asumiendo el mando. La pasión nos consumía. Exploré cada uno de sus labios, deleitándome con su textura y al enredarse nuestras lenguas, mi estómago se sentía inmerso en un torbellino.

Repartió caricias húmedas gracias a su boca y manos por todo mi cuello.

-Exquisita – susurró. Sentí sus dedos mimando la parte superior de mi espalda con su toque, me mordí la mejilla.

Sus ojos azules eran profundamente oscuros a estas alturas o quizás era ocasionado por la baja luz del baño.

Pasó su nariz lentamente por mi tráquea; respiré con dificultad. Ambas manos descendían ahora siguiendo el contorno de mi figura. Mis dedos cobraron vida propia, moviéndose para desabrochar su camisa, tocando en el trayecto sus hombros y pecho. Mi lengua los degustó, mis uñas arañaron levemente, haciéndolo arquearse.

-¿Pretendes… enloquecerme, querida? – preguntó agitado.

-Hasta el límite – confesé

De pronto se agachó, metiendo la cabeza hasta donde permitía mi vestido de media pierna.

-También sé jugar – a pesar de su voz amortiguada, mis músculos se tensaron deliciosamente con anticipación. Me mordió la parte delantera de un muslo.

-¡AH! –exclamé, aferrándome al lavamanos.

Posteriormente deslizó las yemas de sus dedos para quitarme los tacones, entreteniéndose en mis tobillos. No aguanté más, por lo que con un sensual movimiento, me quité la prenda, permitiéndole verme sólo con bragas.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, dejándome notar su erección cuando se levantó del piso; me lamí los labios, se veía grande.

Me apoyé en el mueble de las toallas, invitándolo a que me tocara más íntimamente. Como hipnotizado comenzó a tocar mis senos, primero con dudas, hasta que mis pezones se endurecieron.

Suprimí otro gemido, mis bragas se encontraban empapadas por mi excitación, dolía; junté las piernas para crear fricción, buscando alivio. Él se fijó en mi tormento, causándole gracia. Todavía llevaba los pantalones, se los quité de un tirón, con bóxer incluido.

-Dificultas mi autocontrol, Caroline – murmuró en mi seno izquierdo, produciéndome escalofríos por su abrasador aliento; lamió un pezón, mordisqueándolo y jalándolo, una y otra vez.

-Más – pedí con un chillido, mientras mis caderas se balanceaban solas según su ritmo, me entretuve pasando una mano por su miembro, aun sin verlo, lo percibía erguido, presionando contra mi cadera con su punta.

Su cabeza seguía enterrada en mis montículos de Venus, concentrado. Me moría porque me hiciera suya; lo aparté de su labor, echándolo de espaldas al suelo, posicionándome para hacerlo entrar.

-Car – sus palabras murieron al bajar hasta sentirme plena con su grosor.

-Mi dios – murmuré incoherentemente. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación, él gruñó salvajemente, emitiendo luego un jadeo desde lo más hondo de su ser.

Noté sus manos agarrándome por la cintura para comenzar a moverme, lo dejé con gusto.

Me sentí subir y bajar repetidamente por su medida fuerza, solamente podía intentar no caerme por mi posición. Una y otra vez, me llena, para después desvanecerse.

Me mordí el labio casi hasta sangrar, esto era le paraíso y a la vez el infierno; me volví activa nuevamente, moviéndome según su ritmo y apretando alternadamente mis paredes vaginales, enloqueciéndolo.

Atrajo nuestras bocas, besándome dulcemente. El nudo de placer alcanzó su clímax cuando ambos nos elevamos más allá de lo terrenal, gracias al éxtasis tras otras estocadas.

Mi nombre fue pronunciado por Klaus, casi como un arrullo, como si su garganta se hubiese rasgado por la agitada actividad.

-Eso fue… genial – le comuniqué con al poca fuerza que me quedaba.

-Tuve cuidado de que no fuésemos muy ruidosos por respeto a mi hermano – respondió mientras permanecíamos acostados en el suelo. Yo no tenía pudor alguno; me tocaba con devoción, disfrutando los rizos de mi cabello y tocando mi labio inferior.

Lucía maravillado.

-Cuando estemos en mi casa, sí que te haré gritar – advirtió, sonriendo ampliamente.

Inmediatamente me preparé para una segunda, tercera… MÚLTIPLES momentos como este. La fase dos y tres: engatusarlo y tener sexo con el rubio estaba COMPLETADA.

Le daba notas honoríficas por su desempeño, tan clamado y voraz a la vez. Esto me parecía únicamente el inicio de experiencias inolvidables.

Sonreí pícaramente.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Es mi primer lemmon, así que no sean tan malos con sus crticas, si? :) El siguiente será lo que sucede tras tan desenfrenado encuentro, relatado por nuestro bello Klaus. Gracias a LoveDamonSalvatore y Directioneronfire por colocar a la historia como favorito o seguirla! Respuesta a reviews:**

**UshieVictoria: gracias por comentar y colocar no sólo al fic, sino también a mí como favoritos! GRACIAS! Definitivamente Klaus es adorable! reuní a varias parejas, aunque me centraré en el Klaroline :)**

**Sakurita-Rock: creo que todos esperamos que suceda algo similar en la serie, jeje. Te agradezco el comentario :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

**ADVERTENCIA: **Si eres menor de 18 años, abstente de leer, contiene lemmon.

**Klaus POV**

Me sentía… increíble.

No podía quitar la sonrisa estúpida de mi rostro tras salir del baño, pues no sólo besé al ángel que protagonizaba mis pinturas, sino que hice realidad la fantasía de degustar su cuerpo.

Jamás creí que sería así y menos en la casa de mi propio hermano.

Habíamos acordado que ella salía primero y yo la seguiría tras un tiempo prudente; regresé a la mesa donde se congregaban los otros, bromeando sobre anécdotas.

-¡Aquí estás! Pensé que te habías ido – exclamó Elijah fingiendo molestia. Después me observó con mayor atención, luciendo atónito por lo que veía.

Volteé la cara.

Katherine alternaba la vista de mí a la hija de la sheriff; enarcó una ceja y luego sonrió como si ya hubiese entendido todo.

Caroline por su parte tenía su atención puesta en el celular. Estaba ligeramente despeinada y con calor.

_Como que la pasaste bien, me pregunto cuál habrá sido el motivo_ – pensé al detallar sus curvas. Qué deleite al tocar esa piel nacarada, coronada con gotas similares a perlas por su sudor y aquellos senos bien proporcionados, y su boca… Su sabor aún perduraba en mi paladar, recordarlo hizo que mi pantalón se sintiera muy ajustado.

Sobra decir que ni me enteré de lo que decían los demás, únicamente podía concentrarme en esa preciosa rubia. Cuando empezaron a irse, poco a poco caminé hacia ella que contemplaba los reflejos en la ventana, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

-¿Vamos a mi casa? – susurré, provocando que su pequeña lengua pasara la punta por su labio inferior. Bajó los ojos y mantuvo unos dedos en su cuello.

-Me encantaría – con eso sonreí aún más. Sería una larga noche.

Tras llegar a mi casa y abrir la puerta con una patada, devoré sus labios. Cuánto la añoraba y eso que había pasado menos de una hora desde nuestro encuentro lleno de pasión.

Enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, poniéndome frenético.

Gemía.

La fui conduciendo hacia atrás, hasta chocar con una pared unida al principio de las escaleras.

-Klaus – dijo con voz ronca por el deseo. Así es, me deseaba a mí.

Levanté su vestido a la altura de los muslos y comencé a rozar nuestros sexos por encima de la ropa.

-Ah – Era el paraíso; todavía con sus bragas puestas pude percibir el calor emanando de su centro.

Me quité los pantalones de un tirón, aunque tuve que pelear un rato con el cierre. Ella rió y puso la mano muy superficialmente sobre mi erección aprisionada en la tela, desesperándome.

Gracias al cielo pude deshacerme de ellos antes de volverme loco.

-Hazme nuevamente tuya – pidió con la cara encendida.

-Como ordene, _madame_ – le quité su estorbosa prenda y la penetré de una sola vez.

Ambos soltamos maldiciones. Sentirme dentro de ella, notar su calor interno, me llevaban al borde; enganchó una pierna primero y después otra para que fuese más profundo.

Apoyé una mano en la pared, buscando equilibrarme.

Adentro, fuera. Mis embestidas se volvieron rudas hasta que nuestros ojos se conectaron, estallé y veía miles de luces a mi alrededor. Sentía mi cuerpo laxo tras la eyaculación, mientras mi amante se recuperaba de su éxtasis.

En esa posición y buscando aire para mis pulmones, repartí ligeros besos en su hombro.

-¿Esto es real? – pregunté juntando mi frente con la suya; todavía sentía la presión de sus piernas entrelazadas sobre mi cadera.

Caroline tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, como si disfrutara.

-Oh, sí. Créeme que lo es – respondió sin mirarme – Planeo que se repita muchas veces.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Nos soltamos y la observé fijamente.

-¿Por qué ahora? – inquirí curioso – No me malinterpretes, por favor. Me encanta lo que sucedió, es que no logro comprenderlo.

Pareció malhumorada y me dio un empujón, arreglando su vestido posteriormente y soltando su cabello con movimientos frustrados.

-Disfrutémoslo y ya – contestó fastidiada – Sin preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?

Era una especie de aviso e intuía que si no le hacía caso la perdería. Eso me mortificó, si de por sí la adoraba, una vez probada su magnificencia, sería incapaz de soltarla.

Tratando de ignorar la curiosidad que me carcomía, me centré en que tal vez todo se debiera a que empezaba a mirarme bajo otra luz.

Suspiré.

-Está bien, cariño – respondí vistiéndome. Lo único que me daba miedo era que luego me botara como un juguete, si fuese así creo que terminaría destrozado.

**Volví! Vaya, la historia a conseguido que varios la pongan como favorito o la sigan; gracias, realmente no lo esperaba. Gracias a Ap19, zsmr86, FeerW y JustMariana12 :) Respuestas a los bellos reviews:**

**UshieVictoria: Gracias, Victoria! Jaja, definitivamente la serie a veces se pasa con el estrés que provoca con esas vueltas. Caroline... no pretendía que fuese tan loquita, fue algo que se dió solo; la cuestión es... que tendrá que aprender lo verdaderamente valioso, pero tras mucho dolor.**

**Sakurita-Rock: Hey! Jajaja, pues gracias! Ojalá te guste este que tiene "más" ;)**

**Saludos!**


End file.
